


Christmas Spirit

by BrandonJT



Series: Vintage Vignettes [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, and the jarvises, angie is the opposite, mentions of Howard - Freeform, mishaps ensue, peggy is scrooge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonJT/pseuds/BrandonJT
Summary: Angela Martinelli loved Christmas.





	Christmas Spirit

Angela Martinelli loved Christmas.  
  
It was unsurprising of course, Angie and Christmas were both joyous, and wonderful, and endlessly optimistic. Peggy Carter's relationship with the two differed greatly, though. She was madly in love with Angie, perhaps more so than anyone else who had touched her life. The actress knew when to be supportive, when to push Peggy, and when to just listen. She really could go on about that girl all day if she wasn't so dreadful at expressing sentiment.  
  
Christmas was different.  
  
It brought back all sorts of memories, both good and bad. Every year the bloody day had to come around and interrupt everyone's lives, as if to remind them that they had to be jolly. During her days in school, she had read somewhat of a famous book called "A Christmas Carol", and at least five people had called her "Scrooge" in the years after. She wished she didn't understand the reference, she was no miser. She hoped she was at least slightly better looking. Above all, she didn't see what was so wrong about feeling ambivalent towards something as arbitrary as a day.  
  
So, it certainly shocked her when she came home one day to see lights strung up, a massive pine tree fully decorated, and a rather silly looking Santa hat on her girlfriend's head.  
  
"Bloody hell." Peggy muttered to herself, eyes wide as Angie excitedly ran over to her and embraced her in a tight hug. Although taken back by the squeeze, she was never one to turn down a hug from her delightful, if slightly over enthusiastic girlfriend.  
  
"Merry Christmas, English!" Angie replied happily. The agent raised an eyebrow as she took in all of the additions to their mansion, it was nearly sensory overload. There was certainly a lot of space to cover, Howard was very generous for all of his flaws. But cover it she did, and it seemed as if Peggy wouldn't be able to escape Christmas. Every radio was playing "White Christmas", her fellow agents were all abuzz about presents for their spouses and children, and now the holiday had seemingly infiltrated her home.  
  
"Hello, dear." the British brunette greeted her. "I thought that wasn't for a few weeks." she added. In later years, Peggy would grow accustomed to Angie's fondness for the holiday. But this was their first Christmas as a couple, there were so many things they didn't know about each other. One's relationship with their best friend and their partner could be significantly different, though the two had realized that they were practically together already.   
  
"Of course not, English. But I'm in the Christmas spirit, the house needs some, and you look like you could use some of it too." the actress responded with a peck on her girlfriend's cheek.   
  
"Trust me, I'm getting enough of it already." Peggy muttered as she walked into the kitchen to fix herself some hot tea. What she did not realize is that saying that was a massive mistake.  
  
"You don't like it?" Angie asked, her arms crossed as she stared over at her girlfriend. God, she loved the way that Angie's face scrunched up when she was upset. It was adorable. What was she complaining about again? Right, the decor.  
  
"It's a little much, darling." Peggy told her, turning away as she brewed her beverage. The younger woman stomped into the kitchen, with a level of intensity that made her hurt feelings clear.  
  
"I put a lot of effort into this, Peg. I'm a Christmas kinda person." Angie pouted. She could tell by now when the darling young woman was displeased, so Peggy turned back to her.  
  
"I know, Angie. And that's wonderful, but...might you tone it down a bit?" she suggested. Offended by the notion, her girlfriend took a step back, Peggy standing her ground.  
  
"I'm not gonna tone down my personality, English. I didn't think you'd ask that from me." the younger woman growled, her anger apparent in her normally bubbly voice.  
  
"I'm not! I don't think it's so ridiculous to be tired of the damn holiday!" Peggy snapped in reply. Angie gasped in shock and stormed off, her face a bright red.  
  
"Fine then, Scrooge!" Angie shouted from across the house as she retreated to their shared bedroom.   
  
She especially didn't like being called Scrooge now.

* * *

"Angie? I'm sorry." Peggy apologized, after knocking on the bedroom door. Angie had angrily slammed it on her way in, and while the door wasn't locked (hell, Peggy could get in even if it was), she wanted to be polite after their brief verbal spat. The two had both allowed themselves some time to cool down, knowing that their fiery personalities would only cause the conflict to escalate if they kept arguing. That wasn't something either of them wanted.  
  
"I hate being angry with 'ya, English." Angie muttered, having opened their door. She tightly hugged the taller woman, her head resting on Peggy's strong chest. With a frown, the British woman embraced her girlfriend, nuzzling her head.   
  
"As do I, darling. May I...may I try to explain my behavior?" she asked, looking down at Angie. The actress briefly thought it over before nodding, the two walking into the rather lavish bedroom. After sitting next to each other, hands intertwined, Peggy began to talk.  
  
"I think I...I think I rather miss my family." the normally composed agent began. "As you know, my father and brother died a few years ago." she added quietly. Nodding, Angie squeezed her girlfriend again comfortingly.   
  
"And my mother...she doesn't approve of my lifestyle." Peggy went on, motioning towards her SSR badge. "So I suppose that I've always felt a little jealous of other people during a time meant to be spent with family." she whispered sadly.  
  
"I get that, Peg." Angie replied with a frown. "I've lost contact with some of my family because they don't approve of me liking ladies." the actress continued. This revelation clearly angered Peggy, who she knew would quickly ask for the addresses of every one of those buggers. But something more important was on hand, so Angie went on before her fiercely protective girlfriend could ask that question.  
  
"But you got family. You got me, and Mr. and Mrs. Fancy, and Howard. 'Ya got a whole lotta people who love you and are lookin' out for you. That's what family is, it ain't just blood." Angie assured her.  
  
Then it clicked for Peggy.  
  
For years, she had been chasing what she didn't have. Michael was long gone, and the same was true for her dear father. And as much as she loved her mother, she knew she would never get the validation she had always craved from her. It was a useless effort, one that took up so much of her attention. She had almost forgotten the wonderful people she did have in her life. Angie had reminded her that she could love again, Howard had been her best friend for years, and the Jarvises were as close as siblings to her.  
  
She did have a family she could spend Christmas with. They had been in front of her the whole time.  
  
"You're...you're exactly right, Angie." Peggy responded with a warm smile, blinking away the tears in her eyes. The actress kissed her on the lips deeply, their foreheads touching. Angie nuzzled Peggy's nose before slowly pulling away.  
  
"I know when to talk some sense into you, English." Angie teased her with a wide grin. Peggy raised an eyebrow and smirked at her girlfriend.   
  
"You know, you did look rather adorable in that hat. You should put on the full piece." the agent whispered before playfully smacking her girlfriend's backside, which elicited giggling and blushing.  
  
She could get into the Christmas spirit after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Tomorrow, I'll have been on Archive of Our Own for an entire year. I joined to keep track of my favorite fics, but I ended up writing on the site, and it's been a wonderful experience. I've rarely seen a userbase so full of respectful, intelligent, and kind readers and authors.
> 
> I'd love it if you commented, I know there are at least a few of us Cartinelli fans still out there. I hope to publish more fics soon, so I'll see you then.


End file.
